


It's Just Us (Baby Don't Stop)

by Yun_1991



Series: By the Moon's Grace: An Untraditional ABO!Verse [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pls and thx, Taeyong is literally being a little shit here, Ten is meeting Taeyong's parents, Untraditional!ABO Universe, WHO LET ME EXPERIENCE BOREDOM & GAVE ME A LAPTOP SMH, go read my past works bc they get referenced a lot in my future works, i think it's exhibitionism idk, idk what else you want me to tag tbh, some light smut in part 1, there's not a lot of adult stuff happening in part 1 but that'll change in part 2 i guess, uhhhhhh the second part might send me to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_1991/pseuds/Yun_1991
Summary: Taeyong’s parents invite Ten over for dinner, but they sneak off before the dessert can comeAKATen tries his damndest to keep it in his pants while he’s getting fiercely interrogated by Taeyong’s family





	1. Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes hi don't mind me, i just rly can't hold off my writing till i'm on break smh
> 
> i think you guys know the drill already, read the vocabulary here so nothing's confusing yada yada yada, let's please get to the story once that business is over with jbgufqhrwiu

Quick Vocabulary

 

 **Wolf Status** : Alpha/Beta/Omega. Some packs that are more modernized have incorporated other ranks to distinguish those who feel they are “in between” the standards of the original three.

 

 **Wolf Behavior** : Dominant versus Submissive. The intensity of the two behaviors vary according to the status of the wolf and its human’s personality. Having a Dominant or Submissive behavior does not always dictate the wolf’s character. The environment and how the parents raise their pups also contribute to the wolf’s whole.

 

 **Heat** : Cycles of sexual frustration and/or sexual need present among Submissive wolves. Usually lasts between 3-7 days.

 

 **Rut** : The Dominant equivalent to heats. Within mated couples (and in rare occasions, wolves who are courting), the Dominant’s rut may trigger the onset of the Submissive’s heat, even if the heat does not usually fall within that wolf’s usual Heat cycle.

 

 **Scent** : The smell of a wolf that is individual to that wolf only. The scent of a wolf reveals the wolf’s status and behavior, but scents are often adjust accordingly to inform other wolves of their relationships (such as parents, mates, etc). IT IS NOT THE SAME THING AS PHEROMONES.

 

 **Pheromones** : A scent produced by the wolf in order to attract a mate. Pheromones are at its strongest during ruts and heats. IT IS NOT THE SAME THING AS SCENTS.

 

 **Scenting** : A process of exchanging scent notes in order to inform other wolves that they are either mated, imprinted, or are courting someone/being courted to. Both submissive and dominant wolves are able to engage in this practice.

 

 **Courting** : A process of scenting where the scents of the wolves who are involved in the courting intermingle with each other’s.

 

 **Mating** : Traditionalist packs continue to practice the claim mark on the neck. More contemporary packs have begun to engage in completely changing the scents of the mates or “doing as the humans do” and wear their wedding rings to indicate that they are married, but it is not uncommon to witness two of the three practices, or even all.

 

 **Imprint** : Recognizing that one is a parent or guardian in a wolf’s life. The scent of the parent wolf is faint on the ones they have imprinted on but still detectable to outsider wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title's from NCT U's "Baby Don't Stop" if that wasn't obvious enough


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, meeting Taeyong’s parents after two years of dating is “too fast” to most people (insert eye roll here). And believe Ten when he says that he doesn’t think it’s wise to rush into formally meet his mate’s family either, especially since the Thai Wolf hasn’t finished his undergraduate studies yet. He’s only got a year left till he’s out of university, but Taeyong is already working as a producer at SM Entertainment like he had dreamed. As for Ten? Kid’s got no fucking clue what he wants to do.
> 
> Yep. That’s definitely going to impress the two most esteemed music professors at Yonsei University.

Ten smooths out the slightest of creases on his black pants, readjusts his collar for the nth time, and changes his jacket at least another four times. He finally settles on a felt maroon one after calling Yukhei for some really urgent fashion advice. The Thai Wolf gives himself [one final once over in the full length mirror](https://data.whicdn.com/images/307893190/original.gif), biting his lip at his reflection as his confidence surges up.

 

Sure, meeting Taeyong’s parents after two years of dating is “too fast” to most people (insert eye roll here). And believe Ten when he says that he doesn’t think it’s wise to rush into formally meet his mate’s family either, especially since the Thai Wolf hasn’t finished his undergraduate studies yet. He’s only got a year left till he’s out of university, but Taeyong is already working as a producer at SM Entertainment like he had dreamed. As for Ten? Kid’s got no fucking clue what he wants to do.

 

Yep. That’s definitely going to impress the two most esteemed music professors at Yonsei University.

 

Ten shakes his head and retrieves the car keys from the key bowl by the front door. “Minhyun hyung!” he calls out, turning towards the stairs. “We’re going to be late!”

 

His fox-eyed roommate comes down in a [cozy turtleneck and biker jacket ensemble](https://www.instagram.com/optimushwang/p/BN2H_JBhoyx/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1myy1csxhjgqp). Minhyun is Taeyong’s Noona’s mate, and he’s had his fair shares of dinners with the Jung family. Luckily for Ten, his roommate is invited to tonight’s dinner as well, so he’ll be there to give some pointers on how to win Taeyong’s parents’s favor. “Sorry,” Minhyun says, slipping on his shoes. “Noona wanted me to wear this jacket and I couldn’t find it for a good 30 minutes. Thought it was at her place again, but I’m ready now.”

 

“Is there something special about that jacket?” Ten asks, stepping outside of their apartment with the taller Wolf.

 

“She likes ‘borrowing’ it from me.”

 

Ten snorts as he unlocks the car. “Yeah, ‘borrowing,’” he echoes. The Thai Wolf slips into the driver’s seat and puts his seatbelt on. He waits for Minhyun to also put his seatbelt on and pull up the directions to the Jung family’s condo. Ten begins driving once the taller Wolf’s phone gives him the first set of directions. “What’s the longest your mate’s ever kept your clothes?”

 

“Well, Noona and I have been together for four years. She’s taken this jacket hostage about three times.” Minhyun points to the jacket he’s wearing right now. “The longest I’ve ever been without it was… two years?”

 

“That’s half your relationship.”

 

“I know. To be fair, I insisted that Noona keep it for that long because she was transferred to teach in China after she graduated, so we couldn’t see much of each other. Turn left at the next stoplight.”

 

Ten turns on his signal light and waits for the stoplight to give him the green left turn arrow. “Was it hard doing long distance with Jang Mi-ssi?”

 

“Of course it was. There were times I wish she would cut her trip short and come home or I would go buy a ticket to Beijing and surprise her. Except I don’t know the language very well and half my paycheck goes to rent and bills, so that doesn’t leave me with much. Besides even if it wasn’t an issue, we were so busy with our own work that trying to plan things in the middle of all that chaos didn’t help. On the bright side, she always smelled like me so no one dared to touch her.” Minhyun turns his head to look at Ten, even though the shorter man has begun driving again and is unable to politely maintain eye contact with his roommate. “How about you, Ten-ah? How are you and Taeyong-ssi?”

 

Ten clicks his tongue and eases the car to a stop. “We’re good. Someone at work keeps trying to hit on him though. Pissed me off for a bit, but Hyung was even more annoyed because he kept rejecting the guy and he didn’t get the message. So I told him he was free to take some of my clothes so that asshole can fuck off. But Hyung keeps taking all my hoodies and now I don’t have anything to keep me warm. I really need to buy jackets just in case but I always forget.”

 

Minhyun chuckles and continues watching the road with the shorter Wolf, updating him with directions and exchanging stories about their lives and mates. Minhyun also gives the younger tips on how to keep the eldest Jung brother off his case, to eat everything on his plate even if the button on his pants is on the verge of popping off because Professor Kim cooks way too much for these kinds of dinners and he dislikes seeing anyone waste food.

 

(“But what if I can’t eat anymore and I want to take it home?”

 

“Well first Uncle will have to put you in a food coma, extract all kinds of information out of your mate while you sleep, and then send you off with the leftovers.”

 

“… Why does something tell me you’re not joking at all?”)

 

“Did you get them a gift on your first visit?” Ten asks. “Should we make a pit stop and buy some flowers or something?”

 

“It’s not necessary,” Minhyun answers. “But if you really want to impress them, perform something. They’re a family filled with musicians after all, they love a good performance. Oh, pull up right here — it’s that white one with the blue roof at the end.”

 

It’s a deceptively modest condo. The minimalism of the house could have fooled Ten into thinking they were a regular middle class family, but then he’s parking his car next to several of the newest models from Kia and Hyundai and Ten remembers that he’s in Gangnam. Suddenly, he feels self-conscious.

 

“Are you alright?” Minhyun asks, puzzled that Ten hasn’t unbuckled his seatbelt already.

 

“It’s just… I’m not used to this. I know Taeyong Hyung’s family has money, not chaebol money, but enough money that he can afford the finer things in life. I’m wearing my most expensive clothes and I’m pretty sure that it doesn’t even add up to half of the cost of one pair of Hyung’s jeans.”

 

“Ten, Taeyong-ssi’s parents are going to evaluate you based on how you treat their son,” Minhyun reminds him. “Money would be nice and all but it doesn’t mean anything if they get the feeling you only see Taeyong-ssi as a boy toy instead of your partner in life. And you _are_ younger than him. I don’t think Noona’s dads are expecting you to make eight figures right off the bat.”

 

Ten breathes in one last time and unbuckles his seatbelt. He meticulously smooths out his baby hairs and coifs up the rest of his head with his hand to maintain a little bit of volume, giving the illusion that he’s slightly taller than he actually is. (He doesn’t look like the ideal Alpha Dominant, but we’ve already been over that.) Finally, he unbuckles his seatbelt and opens his door. “Let’s go.”

 

___________

 

 

Taeyong is the one who opens the door to greet him and Minhyun, although Ten can see the willowy figure of his boyfriend’s older sister behind him. His mate grins widely and swings the door wider. “Come in,” he says eagerly. “You clean up nicely, Tennie.”

 

Minhyun and Ten go inside and take their shoes off at the doorstep. Ten flashes a charming smile at his mate and kisses his cheek. “So do you.”

 

Taeyong’s vibrant red hair has long faded since the first time Ten met him. The only remnants that indicate his hair was ever red is when his mate’s platinum hair hits the light, there are subtle washes of pink. Ten likes his mate in any hair color, but this one is probably his favorite.

 

“Are you two going to stand there all day, or can I finally hug my mate?” Jang Mi teases. Like Taeyong, Jang Mi dyes her hair quite often (but Taeyong has told his mate that everyone in their family dyes their hair frequently, except for their Dominant father). Ten remembers her having baby pink locks with jet black roots, but now he sees her with honey brown hair. He quite likes it. It suits her sun-kissed skin.

 

Taeyong and Ten leave the premises, hand in hand, and make their way to the dining room. What awaits them is a long dining table with an assortment of dishes from different cuisines laid out for them. There’s a selection of various dishes from Korea, China, Japan, and Ten is particularly impressed when he sees two full platters of Thai food that aren’t pad thai (he sees that there too though and he’s not complaining).

 

“Oh my god,” Ten gapes. He can smell the plethora of different aromas and it makes his mouth water. “ _All_ _this_ is our dinner? It looks fucking fantastic.”

 

“You haven’t seen dessert yet, Ten-ssi.”

 

Professor Kim is a little bit taller than Taeyong, his face a bit more oval-shaped, chin a bit more prominent, a few more laugh lines around his eyes, and his hair a dusty purple-pink instead of a bright platinum. But if Ten didn’t know better, he could have sworn he was looking at Taeyong’s older brother.

 

“Thank you for inviting me into your home, Professor Kim,” Ten says, bowing immediately.

 

“None of that right now,” the vocal professor laughs slightly. “Just call me Uncle.”

 

Ten nods in response, but he still feels a bit sheepish about it. After all, between Professor Kim and Professor Jung, Minhyun warned him that Professor Kim is harder to read. Even though Minhyun has taken several courses with the vocal Professor in the past, he’s unpredictable. It never mattered if it was in a classroom setting or not. “If I end up calling you Professor Kim again, I’m sorry.”

 

“Just correct yourself and I won’t mind. You don’t have to be so stiff here, Ten-ssi. By the way, my husband’s been saying nothing but good things about your dancing. And you participated in the national dance competition a few years ago, right? I hope to see some of your skills too.”

 

 _Oh great_. Minhyun has told him also that this is a very Professor Kim-like way of saying, “Impress me.” Ten tries not to gulp nervously.

 

“There are more people coming soon, Appa,” Taeyong reports. “Daehyun Hyung and Jieun Noona both just got off work, and Gikwang Hyung called Gyeongie just now. He said he’ll be here in 15 minutes.”

 

“Can you bring out the drinks then, Taeyongie?” Professor Kim asks. “Make sure you bring out the nonalcoholic cocktails too. There are people driving home.”

 

Taeyong excuses himself to do as his father requests. Professor Kim turns back to Ten and it dawns on the Thai Wolf that this must be a pre-interrogation before the actual interrogation. Or maybe it is the actual interrogation. Well whatever it is, Ten’s getting extremely nervous right now.

 

( _Oh god, seriously Ten? Of all times you panic, it’s now? Well stop that!_ _Don’t panic, everything is gonna be okay! Don’t panic, just don’t panic, justdontfuckingpanic—_ )

 

“Taeyongie told me you two knew right away,” Professor Kim begins.

 

Ten nods. “I wasn’t expecting to meet him until after I was done with college if I’m being honest. I didn’t even know if he would accept me as his mate.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“I’m not what people expect to see as an Alpha Dominant, aren’t I? I didn’t want to disappoint him. I feel really lucky to be able to be part of his life.”

 

“He tells us the same. Actually, my husband and I worried about him a lot when he was Revealed. He’s secretly a bit dramatic and he was scared out of his mind. I remember he would sometimes pray at night to the Moon and ask her to bless him with a gracious soulmate who wouldn’t mind an unideal Omega.” A sad smile graces the vocal professor’s face. Ten is overcome with this feeling that he should hug his boyfriend’s father, but he stops himself. Would that be too fast? Is that considered overstepping?

 

“It’s a silly thing to wish for,” a new voice comments. “But I’m glad he still got his wish.”

 

“Professor Jung!” Ten exclaims. There’s a small wave of relief washing over the Thai Wolf when he sees his dance professor.

 

“Hey kid,” the dance professor says. “Glad you could make it. But remember, in this household, you call us Uncle.”

 

“Yes, my apologies. I’m just honored I was invited, especially since I’m meeting my mate’s family tonight.”

 

“Did you know he’s actually our nephew?” Professor Kim asks.

 

“He told me the story. Thank you for taking him in. He must not say it often, but I can tell he’s extremely grateful to be part of such a loving family.”

 

“It was one of the best decisions I ever made.” Professor Kim stares at his hands for a little bit then looks up at Ten again. His smile is less strained this time. “I don’t mean to make you any more nervous, Ten-ssi, but our scent filters are working overtime and I can still smell that you’re reeking of anxiety.”

 

Ten winces slightly. “I only want to make a good impression.”

 

“Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. At least, nothing with me. My husband might feel differently though.”

 

Ten feels his complexion pale and he turns to his dance professor. “Then should I be worried about that?”

 

“That one of my star pupils is mates with our son? Not at all.” Professor Jung laughs. “I mean, I recommended you, out of over 300 other fully capable dance students to compete in a national competition and represent Yonsei University. I’m over the Moon. I will be frank though. I still have my doubts about you, Ten-ssi, but I see the way Taeyongie lights up whenever he talks about you. He’s been much happier these days.”

 

Ten visibly relaxes at the words. So he never had to worry after all.

 

“You saw the way Minhyun looked at our daughter when he first joined us for dinner and you _still_ hate his guts after four years,” Professor Kim scoffs.

 

“That’s not true at all!” Professor Jung refutes.

 

“Don’t listen to him, Ten-ssi.”

 

“If there’s anyone you should be listening to, it’s me! I hold your grade’s fate in my hands!”

 

“I will remain neutral,” Ten declares.

 

“A smart decision to not pick sides,” Professor Kim purrs. “But your battle doesn’t end yet. If there’s anyone you should be scared of, it’s my eldest son. He’s not home yet but he’ll be ready rip out your throat if the chance to do so presents itself.”

 

So remember when Ten was relaxed about this dinner? Good times.

 

__________

 

 

“Appa, what the fuck!?” Daehyun whines (yes, he’s whining, much to Ten’s surprise). “Why did you tell Ten-ssi that!?”

 

“I seem to recall you vowing to rip Ten-ssi’s head off once he’s, and I quote, ‘drunk out of his goddamn mind, right when the time’s right,’” ~~Professor Kim~~ _Uncle Jaejoong_ muses.

 

“What!? Is that why you’ve been offering me so much soju!?” Ten dramatically gasps. He clutches his shirt for an added effect. It has everybody, including Daehyun, laughing.

 

“Hey, what I said that time was a joke!” Daehyun quickly defends in between chuckles.

 

“That’s not what you said yesterday when we were discussing the plans for tonight!” Jang Mi argues.

 

“I thought you had my back.”

 

“When’d I say that?”

 

“We’re twins, you asshole!”

 

“Hey!” ~~Professor Jung~~ Uncle Yunho speaks up. “Don’t use that language with your sister, Jung Daehyun!”

 

“She’s called me worse!”

 

There’s a larger eruption of laughter at the dinner table. Ten doesn’t know why he was so nervous in the first place. The atmosphere is comfortable (enough), and it’s amazing how quickly he was accepted into the family.

 

(“Minhyun hyung, did you tell me all that shit to freak me out?”

 

“Now why would I lie to you?”

 

“You did, you asshole!”

 

“I’m telling you the truth! Uncle Jae tore me to shreds when I met the family for the first time! _You’re_ the asshole cuz you got lucky!”)

 

“I think Appa really likes you,” Taeyong whispers to his mate after he slurps the last of his galbi stew.

 

Ten looks at his boyfriend giddily and leans closes to him, even though the couple is practically sitting next to each other. “That’s Uncle Jaejoong, right?” Taeyong nods in confirmation. “You’re positive he likes me?”

 

“I know he does.”

 

“I’m glad then. I really want your parents to like me.”

 

“Then what about me?”

 

Before Ten can ask his mate what he meant, the Thai Wolf feels a hand snake up his thighs and rub an area where a small tent in his pants starts to grow. He looks back at Taeyong, a bit horrified that his mate is doing such a thing and is ready to hiss at him to stop what he’s doing because they’re at a family dinner. But his lover only grins impishly at him. Ten has no time to scold Taeyong because Minhyun meets his eyes to warn him that he’s about to get interrogated right now.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

“So Ten-ssi,” ~~Professor Kim~~ _Uncle Jaejoong_ addresses him, flashing a kind smile. The Thai Wolf manages to compose himself (miraculously), although he’s now starting to get anxious. Can everyone smell that he’s semi-hard right now? (Ten seriously hopes not.) “This is your last year as an undergraduate student, right?”

 

Ten nods. He doesn’t trust his voice to give him away right now.

 

“Seriously?” Sae Gyeong gawks. “But you’re younger than me!”

 

“He took summer classes to graduate early,” Taeyong answers in his place. (Oh sure, he can be an angel about hyping his mate up to his parents, but he can’t keep it in his pants? And Ten’s supposed to be the one with an uncontrollable libido. Insert eye roll here.)

 

“Do you still plan to study dance in the postgraduate program?” ~~Professor Kim~~ Uncle Jaejoong asks.

 

“That’s the plan…” Ten replies as evenly as he can muster, suddenly becoming more self conscious when he feels Taeyong’s leg rub against his in a not so innocent manner. Apparently giving Ten a hand job on his clothed cock isn’t enough for the Omega. “I’m… not sure what I want to do in the future, to be honest.”

 

“Oh?” Prof—Uncle Yunho asks. “Why’s that?”

 

“Typical parent expectations.” (Fuck, Ten rushed that. If only _someone_ could keep their hands to themselves!) “They don’t think I’ll get anywhere far with dance… I understand their concerns, but… I wish they wouldn’t worry about me. I’m an adult.”

 

“Every parent worries about their child till their last breath,” Uncle Jaejoong muses. “Perhaps you can also teach at a hagwon? Yunho told me you know four languages.”

 

“I’ve considered that…”

 

“Well you should definitely keep dancing,” Uncle Yunho chimes in. “It’d be a shame to see my star pupil quit dancing.”

 

Ten somehow manages a stable smile at his professor (which is quite hard to do when your boyfriend is tracing the outline of an _extremely uncomfortable_ tent in his pants). “I would hate to give up what I’m passionate about too.” (Wait, what the fuck? Taeyong _has the nerve_ to flash a smirk that lasts for a split second at Ten for that last statement? Seriously, this fucking minx—)

 

The Thai Wolf quickly stuffs his face in ddeokbokki so that nobody questions why he has to take a large inhale of air — he can just play it off that he doesn’t take spicy food very well. Taeyong’s hands have gone from feather light grazes to gently kneading his mate’s still hardening cock with the heel of his palm. (Ten never even knew he could get this hard before, the hell?)

 

“Did you ever continue with wanting to learn how to rap?” Jongin asks, turning to meet Ten’s eyes. “Chanyeol told me he hasn’t seen you around in any of his classes and the guy misses you.”

 

“I-I took that class to fulfill an upper division GE,” Ten says, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. “I liked it, but I want to focus on dancing. Chanyeol-ssi’s a nice guy though and easy to work with. I wouldn’t mind hanging out with him. I think we still have each other on KakaoTalk.”

 

Ten drops his non dominant hand and clenches it tightly into a fist. Taeyong has his dick in his hand and he’s squeezing it. Oh how he’s going to kill him later—

 

“I want to ask something serious,” Daehyun says suddenly.

 

As if some higher power had just conveniently decided to fuck him over even more, Ten’s nervousness spikes. At least Taeyong has some courtesy left to withdraw his hand and cease fondling his boyfriend’s dick. But now the paranoia of getting caught having a boner at his family dinner with Taeyong’s family is replaced with something much more frightening.

 

“Where do you see yourself and Taeyongie in five years?”

 

Ten looks at his boyfriend. Taeyong’s expression remains neutral, his eyes curious about the Thai Wolf’s answer also. Ten gives him a small smile and a peck at the corner of his mouth before he looks back at Daehyun. “Excuse my language, but I see myself still loving the shit out of Taeyong everyday until he’s sick of me.”

 

“That will never happen,” Taeyong smiles. “There’s no way I could ever get sick of you.”

 

Ten leans in to kiss his boyfriend’s temple and Taeyong closes his eyes on instinct at the sweet gesture. Daehyun clears his throat and the couple separates. Something in the eldest Jung son’s eyes convey that he remains unconvinced. “You know what will happen if you don’t keep that promise, right?”

 

Minhyun’s eyes widen and Ten doesn’t know what to make of that. But whatever it is, he’s trying to keep calm. (Guy’s still got a boner right now too and even though it’s softening, his anxiety isn’t leaving anytime soon.)

 

“Should I feel threatened?” Ten asks slowly.

 

“Daehyun-ah,” Uncle Jaejoong scolds. “I’m supposed to be the one that should be scaring him, not you.”

 

“I’m just curious, Appa,” the eldest Jung son says innocently. (Ten calls bullshit.)

 

“It’s fine,” Ten says quickly. “I don’t have to prove anything to Daehyun-ssi anyway. I know how much I love and cherish Taeyong. But if you can’t see that, then that’s fine. I have plans to start a family with him, to grow old with him till our bodies are weak. I will love him even if he no longer feels anything for me. There will only be Taeyong.”

 

“Statistically speaking, they say soulmate bonds like yours and Yongie’s are the fastest to fall apart.”

 

“Anyone’s relationship has potential to fall apart. Just because we knew in the beginning doesn’t mean we should be scared of what some damn studies tell us. Every drug addict has a chance of relapsing, every alcoholic can potentially go back to drinking their bodies away, everyone has it in them to mess up someway, _somehow_. If you’re scared I’ll mess up with Taeyong, then that’s on you. But I’m not. What you see is not what makes up what our relationship is built on. Yeah, our relationship has been fast. Yes, I’m nervous if I’ll even be a good mate for Taeyong. But no, I don’t need you or anybody else to question what I feel for him. I don’t have everything figured out yet, but I know I’m going to love and care for Taeyong till the day I die.”

 

There’s silence after Ten’s delivered his piece. The Thai Wolf looks over at Minhyun, and his roommate gives him a reassuring smile. Uncle Yunho is the one who breaks the silence with a small, but slow applause.

 

“No one’s ever spoken to Daehyun like that before,” the dance professor begins. “Much less, the mate of one of his siblings.”

 

“Kid’s got guts,” Jieun, Daehyun’s mate, says. “I like him.”

 

“Thank you,” Ten replies, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He looks down at his hands and sees Taeyong has squeezed his wrist affectionately. The Thai Wolf pulls away from his mate’s grasp and he joins their hands together instead.

 

“That was brave of you to say all that,” Taeyong whispers.

 

“I only said what was on my mind,” Ten answers. “Granted, everything I said back there was in the heat of the moment.”

 

“Speaking of heats…”

 

Aaaaaand now would be a good time to dip.

 

“Whose ready to eat matcha tiramisu?” Uncle Jaejoong asks, clapping his hands together.

 

“I’m afraid we have to leave, Appa,” Taeyong says. “Tennie’s got an early class tomorrow.”

 

“Is that so? What a pity. In that case, I can pack some dessert for you to take home.”

 

“It’s fine, Appa! We got to go before we hit rush hour traffic!”

 

The couple scrambles to leave the table. Ten’s grateful to see that his hard on has finally disappeared and there’s no need for him to be self-conscious anymore. The Thai Wolf tosses his car keys to Minhyun. “Taeyongie’s taking his car.”

 

“Got it,” his roommate says, pocketing the car keys.

 

“Hey, Ten-ssi?” Daehyun calls before he heads to the front door with Taeyong clinging to his arm.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Don’t impregnate my brother until you graduate.”

 

“HYUNG!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ten highkey popped off ngl


End file.
